07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Millea Klein
Millea Klein is a minor protagonist and one of the few recurring female characters in the 07-Ghost series. She is Teito Klein's mother, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's concubine, and one of Ayanami's sisters-in-law. Etymology In Israeli, 'millea' means 'she if for me'. In French and English, 'milieu' (shares the same pronunciation as 'ミレイア') means one's social environment, origin. To a certain extent, the romanised form of her name, 'mireia', sounds like 'mirai', the Japanese word for 'future'. 'Mi' can mean 'beautiful' in Japanese. 'Lea' from 'Millea' means 'bringer of good news' in Greek and 'meadow' in Hawaiian. 'Klein' is German for 'small'. Appearance Physical appearance Millea is fairly tall, being about a head shorter than Krom, and slim. Her hair is straight and light-coloured. Millea has a pointy chin and large eyes. Her eye colour is unknown, but it is possible that her eyes are green, like Teito's. As she is a royal, she probably has pale skin. Both as a child and as an adult (at least when she was still working as a teacher at an orphanage), Millea wore her hair in a low ponytail, though her hair only reached her mid-back when she was a child (Kapitel 86 page 20) and reached past her waist in her adult years. Clothing In Wolfram's flashback in Kapitel 86, she wore a large, light-coloured hat and a long-sleeved top with a high collar. When Krom proposed to her, she was shown wearing a long-sleeved, plain, light-coloured top and a full-length, two-layered skirt. Personality Millea has been shown to be a kind, compassionate and respectful individual, and is apparently fond of children, as she taught children at an orphanage before she became King Krom's concubine. She is also honest and direct, as she told Emperor Wolfram that she did not return his feelings. Manga synopsis Early childhood Millea's past before manga chapter 86 has not been shown in much detail, but it is known that she is the daughter of a Barsburg concubine (mentioned by Emperor Wolfram in manga chapter 86), and was thus not legally and socially recognized by the Barsburg royal family, despite being a blood descendant. Very little is known about her parents and they have not appeared in the series so far. Millea does not appear to have any siblings. It is implied that she first met Wolfram when she was a child. Pre Raggs War At some point in her life, she left her Barsburg home to teach children in an orphanage. Manga chapter 86 shows that she declined Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg's affections despite the fact it would bring her respect. She first met Krom Raggs by a river, when he was disguised as a painter. They fell in love but were not allowed to marry due to her commoner status. A political marriage was arranged between Krom and Vanessa Antwort, and Millea became Krom's concubine. She gave birth to Teito a year after her unofficial marriage to Krom, and Teito was considered the heir to the throne of Raggs, because Krom had not had any children with Vanessa. When Teito was 3 or 4 years old, she fell seriously ill, and was rendered comatose. The young Tiashe and King Krom would spend the mornings talking to her, the king telling his son that holding his mother's hand would let her know what he feels. Tiashe would tell Millea about the sky outside, that it is blue and would stay blue everyday. After Raggs War In manga chapter 87, it is revealed that her incurable "illness" was in fact a result of the Shadow Man's poisoning her. The Shadow Man gave Wolfram the antidote, but Wolfram had not used it because he feared that Millea would not forgive him when she knew what he had done to Raggs and that he was satisfied as long as he could be with Millea, even if she was in a coma all the time. Wolfram eventually led Teito to Millea and gave him the antidote, and Millea woke up and talked to Teito. It seems that she has recovered, though not completely, as she is still bedridden and her speech is halting, as though it costs her a great deal of energy to speak. At present, she is presumably being taken care of by Wolfram, after they, Teito, and Karu evacuated the laboratory they were in, in manga chapter 90. Appearances Relationships Family Weldeschtein Krom Raggs: Millea and Krom had a close and loving relationship. They first met when Krom was out one day while disguised as a painter. Although Millea's hat was stained with paint, she declined Wolfram's offer to get a new hat for her, and kept the hat as a reminder of her first encounter with Krom. When Krom proposed to Millea, it was snowing, and snow is seen as a symbol of love in Japan. Krom wanted to marry Millea, but because of her commoner status, they were not allowed to marry. However, Millea didn't care and decided to become the King's concubine, just so she could stay by his side. When Millea fell ill, Krom often visited her with their son, Teito. Ten years later, Millea is shown to keep Krom in her thoughts, saying that Teito is the spitting image of his father, and she also saw him in a long dream she had while still comatose. Strangely, despite their close personal relationship, Millea called Krom 'Krom-sama', and continues to refer to him as such. Fea Kreuz: With reference to manga chapter 86, Kreuz was once shown discussing Krom's and Millea's relationship with Agas, saying that while he (Kreuz) was happy to see Krom so in love with Millea, he could not be happy for Krom, expressing concerns that Krom's relationship with Millea might leave a stain on the country's future and cause Krom to fall into a predicament. Apart from that, it is unclear if they grew closer after Millea became Krom's concubine. Teito Klein: Millea and Teito have a good mother-son relationship. Teito often talked to Millea while she was on her sickbed, and when Millea emerged from her coma, Teito was apparently overcome with emotion. It is implied that Millea was the one who taught Teito to make a crown of clovers, as some of the orphanage children asked her to help them make some. Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg: Emperor Wolfram was, and still is, deeply in love with Millea. However, she did not return his feelings, and told him so. Despite her declining his affections, she was still respectful towards him, addressing him formally as 'Wolf-denka', and maintained a good relationship with him, with him paying visits to her at the orphanage she was teaching in. Wolfram originally wanted to send her congratulatory flowers after hearing that she had had a son, despite being deeply saddened, but the Shadow Man influenced him into starting the Raggs War so that Millea would be brought to his (Wolfram's) side. Wolfram is taking care of Millea at present, overseeing her medical treatment. Millea and Wolfram are implied to have known each other since childhood. Vanessa Antwort: Millea has not been shown directly interacting with Vanessa so far, but it is known that Vanessa hated and envied Millea for having Weldeschtein's love, and looked down on Millea for her commoner status. It is unknown how Millea felt towards Vanessa. In a long dream that Millea had, in which people from Raggs whom she once knew, and had passed on, greeted her and informed her that Teito is still among the living, Vanessa was not seen. Dalia Barsburg: Since Dalia was also a blood descendant of the Barsburg Family, it is possible that she and Millea knew each other, although they have not been shown directly interacting so far. Millea appeared to be respectful towards her, as she referred to Dalia as 'Her Majesty the Empress' in Kapitel 86. It is probable that Dalia was unaware of Wolfram's feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007): Ouka is respectful towards Millea, referring to her as 'Millea-san'. More recently, Ouka found out that Wolfram is in love with Millea. As both Ouka and Millea are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood. Her parents: While Millea's parents have not appeared in the series so far, considering Millea's personality, it is possible that they were both kind and loving. Others Agas, Mark and Karan: Little is known about Millea's relationship with Krom's bodyguards, but she seemed to get along fairly well with all three of them. In a long dream she had of people from Raggs whom she once knew and had passed on, they were seen. She was apparently familiar with and respectful towards them, referring to them as 'Agas-san', 'Mark-san' and 'Karan-san'. They apparently were also respectful towards her, addressing her as 'Millea-sama' in her dream. Agas was once shown discussing Krom's relationship with Millea with Fea Kreuz. '''Xingfa Hausen: '''Millea and Xingfa have never been shown directly interacting, but it is implied that he knows about her, as he knew about King Krom having a child with a concubine. Quotes *'Your Highness Wolf. I've declined your offer about that. My feelings won't change no matter how many times you ask. Please pour your love into this empire's future together with Her Majesty the Empress.' (to Wolfram, Kapitel 86) *'No. I'm fine like this...' (declining Wolfram's offer to replace her hat) *'Oh my...before I... know it... you've...grown up...this big...you're...the spitting image... of Krom-sama...' (talking to Teito after waking from her coma) Trivia *While her first full appearance in the series was in manga chapter 83, she was mentioned by one of her brothers-in-law, Fea Kreuz, in manga chapter 68. Vanessa Antwort and Teito also mentioned her in manga chapters 29 and 36, and Castor's father in manga chapter 33 recalled that a concubine's child in the Raggs family had been kept a secret, referring to Millea and Teito. *In manga chapter 83, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg was shown thinking in silent anger, "Why did you choose him?" while taking care of a vegetable woman whose life has been sustained only because of the advanced technology of Barsburg. Some fans thought that the woman is Millea. In manga chapter 86, it was confirmed that that woman is indeed Millea. *Some fans thought that Millea may not be a commoner, that she may be one of the princesses of the Barsburg Empire. In manga chapter 86, it is revealed that their guess is true, that Millea is a Barsburg by blood, just that her mother is a concubine. *Wolfram Barsburg has been watching Millea since she was a child and thinks that Millea's beauty and shine surpassed any member of the Barsburg Familymanga chapter 86. *Some fans speculate that she is the reincarnation of Eve. *Some fans speculate that she will be the next vessel of Ea, though it remains to be seen whether their guess is correct. References Site Navigation 　 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Parents